Blue Steel (2)
Origin Mickey Reeves was not a nice guy. His father was a leg-breaker for “King” Billy Oliver, the boss of the Houlihan mob, and his mother was a career waitress who, despite her husband's income, worked long hours just to have an excuse to be out of the house. By the time he was twelve Mickey already had a rap sheet highlighted with assaults and B&E. Just before he turned eighteen Mickey had something of a revelation and knowing he was no longer going to be charged as a minor and might actually have to do time should he get run in again, he joined the biggest gang in town: the PNPD. Mickey was partnered with “Long” Louie Driewitz, a ten year veteran of the force, and soon enough knew the ins and outs of the graft machine that seemed to be the only thing that kept the city running. Mickey got his fingers into all sorts of rackets including prostitution and protection, and life was looking pretty good – he had money, respect, protection, and even a gal he was looking to marry. Shanna O'Neill, known to pretty much everyone as Dallas, was a hostess at the Black Bay Club and part-time call girl which Mickey knew but really didn't care too much about so long as she came back to him at the end of the night. What Mickey didn't know was Shanna and Louie had a thing going on behind his back, and when King Billy needed a fall guy Louie “volunteered” Mickey. The next time they were out on collection detail Louie brought Mickey out to the docks under the pretense of waiting for a contact and when his partner's back was turned Louie put three bullets in Mickey and kicked his corpse off the wharf. That should have been the end of it. A short mean life abruptly and violently over, but fate had other plans for Mickey Reeves and while his corpse floated out the Paris River to the Lake he was called out of his body to stand before the Spirit of Justice. Like Eddie Vaughn and others before him Mickey was given a choice: agree to pursue Justice at all costs and return to the world, or continue on to whatever afterlife awaited him. Knowing full well the rather warmer climes his ill-spent life would lead him to Mickey took the offer, and next he knew he was waking up on the riverside with metallic blue skin and a new mission. Working with the beleaguered pariah Captain Orson Falwell, known as the only honest cop in Port Noir, and reporter Haley Johansson of the Port Noir Clarion Mickey fights for Justice both inside and outside the system as Blue Steel. Powers Organic Steel Form *Blue Steel is the Spirit of Justice with the tissue of his entire body permanently turned into an organic blue steel-like substance. This substance resembling steel is of unknown composition but appears to be analogous to osmium and to carbon steel. While in the armored state, Blue Steel possesses the same degree of mobility that he does in his normal form. Superhuman Strength: *While in his armored state, Blue Steel possesses vast superhuman strength. As a fully mature adult, his strengthis listed at exactly class 100. Superhuman Stamina: *Also, while in armored form, Blue Steel's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: *In his armored form Blue Steel is invulnerable to most forms of bodily harm. His armor is capable of withstanding ballistic penetration, including that of a 155 millimeter Howitzer shell. He can survive extremes of temperature from 70 degrees above absolute zero (-390 degrees Fahrenheit) to approximately 9000 degrees Fahrenheit. He can survive a collision with a loaded, ten-ton flatbed truck at 100 miles per hour or an explosion of 4500 pounds of TNT. He can also survive falls from great heights while in his armored body. Notes The character of the Blue Steel is available for use by anyone with only one condition: this paragraph must be included in any publication involving the Blue Steel, in order that others may use this property as they wish. All rights reversed. See Also *Bastard-Bird *lurch-jr Category:Open Source Characters Category:Nick Crenshaw - Creator Category:Blue Themed Characters Category:Male Characters Category:2014 Debuts Category:Reeves Family Characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Steel Themed Characters Category:Legacy Characters